In the Moment
by night inside
Summary: What was meant to be a one nighter is turned into something more complicated. ConnorFaith


TITLE: In the Moment.  
  
DISCLAMER: They are not mine nor will they ever be :(  
  
SUMMARY: What was meant to be a one nighter is turned into something more complicated.  
  
TIMELINE: Up to Habeas Corpses (The ep with zombies.) only Cordelia didn't go back with Connor. She went on one of those self discovery journeys (I'll explain later).  
  
A.N.: This is based on one of Kim's challenges at wicked devotion, so I give credit to where it is due.  
  
Feedback: I wouldn't have it any other way. Tell me the level of how bad it is. Shadows_after_dark@hotmail.com  
  
~Chapter one~  
  
Faith was in an alleyway just finishing her nightly kill when she found a nest. The itching for a good fight beckoned her to go into the small abandoned building. Before she entered she heard the breaking of glass then the familiar sound of fist hitting flesh.  
  
"Damn, the party started without me." She said as she rushed in. There were 9 vampires and they all were ganging up on a young man. Not really one to watch, Faith jumped in assisting the boy dressed in a gray shirt and baggy jeans. For a moment energy flowed like water between the enemies but ended Faith was about to dust her third vamp. Behind her came a blow that pushed her into a nearby wall. The vampire came form the same door that she did. She cursed but felt a little disoriented. The vampire held a bat over his head ready to crush her skull in when he turned to dust and the bat fell to the floor. What stood instead of an intimidating creature of the night was the young man. Up close he wasn't much to look at but in the midst of a battle he was unnaturally graceful. Faith was surprised but before she could even introduce herself he said, "Go home, its not safe for you here."  
  
NEXT NIGHT  
  
Los Angeles. Industrial District.  
  
'Punch, kick, duck. Don't lose your balance. It's behind you. Be careful. Aim for the heart. Block the next one. Concentrate. Oww. Kick, punch, left, right. Dust. It's about time.' Connor thought. He was in an alleyway behind a club. The one-nighter, if he remembered correctly. Doesn't matter, he had just finished dusting some vamps, but now his senses were had picked up something he hadn't paid much attention to earlier. A fast paced beat, like of the drums of the Kornek demons in Quor-toth. He moved closer, trying to find the source of this new found sound. He noticed it was coming from the club entrance just around the corner. He thought it was worth a shot to just peak inside. The music was blaring. He got around most people but some seemed to move so oddly, swaying to the music. He could uncomfortable feeling he had whenever he went some place too crowded just to witness people not angry or scared. Just free to move with the music. Connor stood in the back, watching people, but something caught his attention, something always does. A group of 4 vampires walked into the club. Their blunt movement stood out against the smooth swaying of the humans next to them. Connor sighed and moved through the crowd until he was close enough to start an attack. He moved behind them and took the start an attack. He moved behind them and took the stake out of his pocket. He punched the nearest to him after making sure he didn't hear a heart beat. The other three bombarded him with blows. The vampires surrounded him as the crowd pushed back to give the fight some room. Two held his arms, the other began to punch his stomach and face until one turned to dust. Connor didn't look for an explanation but merely began to fight against the remaining vamps. When the dust cleared and the music was back on to not scare away the customers. He saw the person or thing that moved with more speed and grace than any thing he had ever seen. It was a woman. He recognized her from the night before but maybe the cramped space didn't allow her to use her full strength, unless it was her full strength. He was brought back from his thoughts by her voice.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here. You don't look like the dance-type."  
  
"I'm not, I brood." Connor replied  
  
"Reminds me of a guy I once knew."  
  
Connor shrugged then remembered what he found earlier. A nest but didn't take it out because during the day it would have been too easy. Considering this unknown woman could take care of herself. Why not take her along?  
  
"You up for another fight?"  
  
"I'm always up for another. What do you have in mind?" Connor led her out of the club and two blocks down the street. He ignored her questions consisting of a few 'where are we going?' s. Before he reached for his intending door he heard four footsteps behind him. He turned and found the source.  
  
"I don't hear a lot vampires inside. Go and I'll handle this." The vampires sneered as they circled them. The only thing behind them was the door that led to their nest.  
  
"No way! I can handle this."  
  
"Don't be so stubborn." Connor nudged her towards the door and she pushed him back.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do." The vampires took the moment of distraction and fought. One attacked Connor then the others followed his lead and joined in. Connor blocked the vampires' punch and kicked it in the stomach. It flew to the brick wall behind it. Connor took the advantage and stacked it before it could recover. As it turned to dust he looked around and found Faith dusting the last vamp. He was impressed but mostly just stunned.  
  
"How did yo-"  
  
"Look, you obviously don't know me or my job so let me explain. I'm Faith, the vampire slayer." Connor opened the door and started walking up the steps just as she finished her sentence.  
  
"So? I slay vampires too."  
  
"Yeah but its my job. Y'know the superhero gig."  
  
Connor sighed but was ready for the vampire that popped out of another nearby door. He didn't hear anything but considering they don't need to breath they could sneak up on him. The reason he saw the other one was it's shadow under the door.  
  
"Stop." he said to Faith to stay still so he could hear any slip of the enemy. He waited a few minutes listening. He could sense Faith's eyes on him. Watching him with curiosity. He had his eyes closed to better concentrate but heard nothing.  
  
"It's empty."  
  
Faith looked skeptic. "How do you know? There's three floors to this place."  
  
"Because I don't hear anything." He headed for the stairs.  
  
"Oh, I get it. You're a super being."  
  
Connor turned to face her. She knew too much and he didn't feel like getting to trust anyone again. That just led to lies.  
  
"You should leave L.A."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's not safe."  
  
"That's why I'm here." 


End file.
